Need you now
by littlej23
Summary: What happens when always and forever seems a long way off? They spend their days alone, and their nights pining for eachother. Can they solve their problems, or is always and forever over? Naley one shot. Only one 'strong language' incident. Review!


**Based on the song by Lady Antebellum, but I was listening to the Glee Cast version when I got the idea. I do not own Lady Antebellum, nor do I own Glee. I wish I did, but I don't. All creative rights belong to Mark for creating the characters. **

**So I was bored and thought I should post this. Hope you lot all enjoy it! Please read and review, you don't even have to sign your review! I really love hearing your thoughts.**

**Naley - Need You Now**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor..._

They were never the average couple. They weren't alike at all, but somehow, they worked. But now, she sits amidst piles of pictures of their life together, the facial expressions in each picture share a story of their own. They look so happy in each photo; it's a mystery why they're no longer together. She wonders about how things may have turned out if she did something different. They're both at fault; just too stubborn to admit it.

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore..._

She looks at the pictures, she watches the films, she stares at the phone and wonders if she should call. She can't fight off the fact that she loved him. Still loves him. Always has loved him, always will love him. It's always been him. She reaches for her mobile, staring intently at the picture that is lying before her. It's a picture of them; one of her favourites. Neither one of them is looking at the camera; they're too lost in each other. His arms are wrapped around her tiny frame; her head is resting gently on his chest. She doesn't look upset; she doesn't look tired, she looks happy. She can't deny the facts: she loves him. She needs him. They need each other. She hovers over his name in her contact list, and ponders some more about whether or not to let him know she's sorry, she can't stop thinking about him and she loves him. Her love is undeniable and true; she wonders if his is too.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time..._

She wonders if he still thinks about her. It's been a while since they last spoke, but does that mean that he's not thinking about her? Or does it mean that he's thinking about her all the time? She didn't know. She's never loved anyone as much as she loves him. It scares her slightly, but she doesn't mind. She thinks about him constantly. She can't get him out of her head. She just hopes that he, too, feels how she does.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now..._

It's now 1:15am and they're both alone. They both know they need each other, but they're too scared to do anything about it. They're supposed to be happy, in love, together. But instead, they spend their nights apart, pining for one another, wishing they could be next to one another again. They were never happier than when they were beside each other. They're stronger together than they are alone. They both know it, but both are too stubborn to do anything about it. Their hearts are with each other, and they need each other to function properly, but neither one does anything about it. At least, they don't just yet.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now..._

They both said some pretty nasty things. They both said they wouldn't contact each other, but both have lost their willingness and control to do so. They love each other, so why can't they talk? Everybody knows they're different, but everybody knows they work. 1:30am: that little green button seemed impossible to press. They both wanted too, they both wanted to apologise, but neither knew how. So they walk. They take a walk and try to figure out what to say.

_And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now..._

They don't know how to survive without each other. Their friends and family have been watching over them, trying to convince them to do the right thing. But which right thing? Talk to each other and both apologise for what was said? Or should they just move on? Neither one knew how to apologise to each other, but neither one knew how to move on. They just needed each other, which were all anyone knew. If it was really that simple, then why isn't it that simple?

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door..._

He thought drinking would bring him the answers to his problems. It didn't, of course. Since when did drink have any answers? He knew that, but he didn't stop.

He kept drinking.

He drank all day, like a fool.

He doesn't eat; he just sits with a beer or a whiskey in his hand, staring at the door.

She walked out of that door when she left. She slammed it shut as she screamed her regrets of ever thinking he could change at him. It was the very last he had heard of her, and he needed to know that she was okay; healthy at the least. If she was feeling anything like he was; she would be far from okay; her heart would be broken and shattered into thousands of tiny little pieces. He wonders if he, too, should walk out that door and find her.

He knew where she was, where else would she go in her time of need? She would be with her sister, of course. She was the only family she had around, seeing as her parents packed up and bought an RV to travel the country in the day she turned 16. Did she want to come back? Did she want him to come and get her? Did she even want him back? All these questions were buzzing around his head, and he didn't have a clue how to answer them.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before..._

He wished she'd come back to him. He wished he could see her glide through his door with a smile on her face as she always did. He wished he could see her in any circumstance. He'd be happy to deal with whatever the world threw at him, as long as she was by his side. He really did need to see her. But the question wasn't whether he wanted to see her; it was whether she would want to see him.

If he went to see her, her sister would more than likely refuse him access to her baby sister. She would more than likely already have called her family, her older brothers included. To tell the truth, he'd met her older brothers before, and that was not something he wanted to experience again. They scared him shitless. He was quite a big guy, but the three of them were much bigger. They had never trusted him with their baby sister. She was the youngest, baby James as they called her. They were probably already there, just waiting for him to show up so they could beat him senseless.

He still pined for her. He still wished he could see her. He needed to see her, needed to apologise in person. So after what seemed hours of debating whether or not they could work it out, and whether she would want to see him, he stared at the door intently once again, before putting down his drink, and doing the right thing. He followed his heart.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time..._

He wonders if she still thinks about him like he thinks about her. She's the only thing on his mind at all. 24 hours a day, seven days a week. He can't get her out of his mind. He knows it's been a while since they last spoke, but does that mean that she won't want him back? Does that mean that he doesn't want her back? He didn't know. He can only hope that she, too, feels like she does.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now..._

It's 1.15am and he is still awake thinking about her; yearning for her. He's alone at last as his older brother finally leaves him in peace, and he needs her beside him. He needs to feel her touch, her kiss, her warmth. He needs her to be with him. She needs him to be with her. She needs to feel his touch, his kiss, his warmth. They both want it all back, they both need it all back, but they're too scared to admit anything; too stubborn to admit anything. They both need each other, so why don't they do anything about it? They feel it's not that simple. They say it's much more complicated and they need time to think things through. They've had their time, now they've got to make a decision.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now..._

They both said they'd not contact each other in their time apart. They both said some pretty nasty things, but that was amongst the worst. Both have lost all control and willingness to stay out of contact, they both need to know the other is okay. They're in love, so why not try again? Why not try and make it work? At 1:30am, they both take a walk and try to figure out what to do and what to say. They've no idea what to say to one another, other than 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. Maybe that's enough, maybe it's not. They both head for home after their walk, and at 1.40am, a phone rings.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now..._

They've got no idea how to live without one another. They've never done so before and won't last too long before they realise they need each other to function properly. They need each other, and everyone can see it but themselves. They probably can see it, but are too stubborn to admit anything. They belong together, and as soon as they realise that, they'll be just fine.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…_

They both figure that hurting is better than not feeling anything. It's not the best option, but it's a start. They're both hurting, they both feel that they're to blame, but they just need to realise they're both at fault. They were both as responsible for this 'break', as they called it, as each other. They're both still in love with each other, and anyone who knew them would tell you that they're complete opposites, but completely in love with each other. They're the perfect couple. They both wonder how long it will be before they can be with each other again; they both wonder how long they can really be apart; they both wonder how long it will be before they forgive and forget. They need to learn from the hurt, and come back stronger than ever. And nobody doubts for a second that they will be just the couple to do so.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now…_

The hurt and the loneliness are too much to handle now. They need each other, and it's about time they realised it. It's the middle of the night, and they're just tired of being alone. They want each other, they need each other, and they _love_ each other. So why can't they sort it out, stop spending their nights apart, and just _be? _It's only the hurt stopping them, but maybe they can work past it? Maybe if they just see each other, instead of hiding out, they could talk things through, and finally realise that they're meant to be?

_I need you now. _Those 4 little words were all that was spoken between the pair at 1.40am on a cold December night. They needed the companion for the night, they needed the hurt and the pain and the loneliness to disappear, even if just for that night. They wanted it all to stop, so when that phone rang, it was like a miracle for them both.

At 2am on a cold wintery December night, she pulled his oversized sweatshirt over her head, and over her pyjamas to protect herself from the cold. She grabbed her phone and her keys, before leaving the house as quietly as possible, getting into her car, and driving to her destination.

He told her to go right in when she arrived, so she did. She headed straight for his room, knowing exactly where he would be after spending so many nights here before.

That night, the two souls joined together as one, just as they had done many nights previously to this one.

_'I love you.' _

They were the only words spoken between the pair.

They truly were always and forever.

**Reviews? What did you think? :)**


End file.
